


A Snippet Of A Thought

by The_Obscurity



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, I’m just soft for Lou okay, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obscurity/pseuds/The_Obscurity
Summary: Fluffy one shot written from reader’s perspective
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Original Character(s), Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Original Female Character(s), Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	A Snippet Of A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I have only really been getting back into writing the last month or so after taking a break about three years ago so please forgive the quality. Anyway I hope you like it :)

Being in love with Lou is joy rides on the back of loud shiny motorbikes

Being in love with Lou is crazy nights at her club with flashing strobes and the music so loud you can feel it in your bones

Being in love with Lou is wild and dizzying and intoxicating and fun.

Being in love with Lou is like being on a really fast rollercoaster with no way off and your heart is racing and your stomach won’t stop spinning and it’s exciting and terrifying at the same time.

And then you go from being in love to loving her.

Loving Lou is the smell of her on your pillowcase, and conveniently forgetting to take it to the laundromat the next time you go because having it next to you at night makes sleeping alone just a little more bearable.

Loving Lou is the slope of her neck as she tosses her head back and laughs, really laughs at something you’ve said.

Loving Lou is when she stands there wearing a faded band tee in the early morning light, eyes still bleary and hair mussed from sleep, morning coffee not yet made.

Loving Lou is the rightness of entangled limbs and quiet whispers in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I was trying to explain my perspective of the difference between being in love and loving someone, because to me there is a difference. I hope I could communicate that to some extent


End file.
